(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for freeze-crushing waste resources by use of freeze-gas and, more particularly, to a freeze-crushing method that can effectively obtain recycled raw materials in the form of powder by supplying freeze-gas obtained from liquefied petroleum gas to the waste resources and freeze-crushing waste resources.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Generally, it is well known that waste resources such as waste tires, waste rubber, and waste plastic are recycled by being collected and frozen to a temperature where they can be crushed in the form of powder.
The method for crushing the waste resources in the form of powder can be classified into a high-temperature-crushing method and a freeze-crushing method. In the freeze-crushing method, liquefied nitrogen or liquefied petroleum gas is used as a freeze source.
In the high-temperature crushing method, the waste resources are crushed by a frictional crusher without going through a freezing process, thereby obtaining recycled raw material in the form of powder. In the freeze-crushing method, the waste resources are freeze-crushed by a variety of freeze media, thereby obtaining recycled raw material in the form of powder.